Nobody knows me better than him
by KnightofSky
Summary: It was a surprise for her to see how he grabbed her arms and kiss her passionately, he had to admit,had enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: A New Batman

I don't own any character, all belong to DC Comics and I don't do this for commercial purposes just for fun.

* * *

{X}

Chapter 1: A Funeral, a New Batman

Damian, devastated by the recent death of his father, Bruce Wayne aka Batman, enters the Bat- Cave giving one last look at the cave. He climbed the stairs abruptly in funeral attire to attend the funeral of his father, his greatest hero. The mansion was almost full of superheroes, amongst who were Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash; most of them had worked with his father. Already having 19 years old, he was not the same guy that they had met, he had changed in many ways as possible from being a murderer to the son that his father so much wanted to have someday.

Alfred Pennyworth was the first to speak during the ceremony, he was the most hurt there, he was without doubt the most had met his "son" and said this: " The man lying in this coffin, there was the bravest, he was a gentleman, a gentleman which was cruelly betrayed by this city, my "son" is gone but I feel like he is still with us." After saying those words he retired and sat with the rest of the people. Other people continued telling their stories about how Bruce had helped save to the world or save them from their own darkness.

When Alfred asked about saying something about his father, Damian simply denies it and walk into the manor, looking to the corridors of his father manor, now full of darkness. He continues walking and stopped when he was in his father's bedroom and opening the door, he enters silently so no one notices him in the room, watching how he started crying and falling onto the floor.

WHY, FATHER, WHY? YOU LEAVE ME HERE, NOW I AM ALONE AGAIN- Damian shouted and hit the floor. Damian you are not alone, someone told him that as the same person hug him strongly, he did the same, for him didn't care who was hugging him, he just want to let the pain go away and that was enough for the moment.

The unknown person stops hugging him and kissed him in the mouth. He was amazed but at the same time furious- Who comes to a funeral just to kiss him? - He thought and after the kiss he separated his face from hers and could only said: Kara? Kara what did you just do? Nothing- she said. Damian stands up and goes across the door and said just one word to Supergirl:

LEAVE

* * *

After that Damian leaves the manor and go to the Wayne Tower, now with the opened eyes he knew what he must had to do. The funeral of his father had showed him how dirty and betrayer is the city. For people of Gotham to live secure, Batman must life once again, Damian entered into a secret room of the tower and said: SO, that's the way you want to play? Fine, let's see who wins.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

[X]

Chapter 2: Doubts

The "Predator of the Night" was the way in which people of Gotham call the new BATMAN, Batman was never a gentleman, never had been that he was the brutal hunter of Gotham. Metropolis the eternal city had a protectress known as "Supergirl " they love her, she was their second favorite after the new Superman (Conner).

It was a cloudy night when Scarecrow's fear toxin was released on an old district of Gotham to try a stronger dose and harmful night in which Batman would give an end to this criminal. He had passed the last few weeks trying to find his base of operations, that was the night when he had finally made it or was what he thought. After testing his toxin, Damian follow Scarecrow silently, he decides to end he quickly because if anyone could see him, Scarecrow would use its toxin to escape from his hands as he had done before. This time there were no exceptions, because the predator made the mistake of not seeing the hidden thugs with their new invisible technology, Scarecrow there upon threw his gun gas bursty against Batman, he had failed again except that this time he had achieved this unique opportunity to put him a tracker. Maybe he thought losing that day and find the source of the fear toxin. Seeing locator transmitter, smirked and said in his head: " This time I got you " managed to see how going through the sewers and boarded a boat in which I get to see the way we crossed the Gotham river and reached Metropolis, his smile faded and was replaced by a cold stare and said, Why me, why that place? He returned to Wayne Tower, changed his clothes and a safe voice activated said softly: "Eternal rivalry". Next Act opened the box and saw the light of green kryptonite now he was ready for the hunt .

Months have passed since their last meeting Damian and Kara since the funeral from his father, years ago since the day they teamed to defeat this villain. Kara went flying to his home in the bright city, tired and distressed about if she would arrive in time for the annual Halloween arrangements, would clearly she was the girl of steel but took a little trouble when she saw her house and it was decorated. Fearing that someone would come in and have found her costumes or her identity as Supergirl entered cautiously so no one would notice her, floating upon the stairs to see the guest room door half open, prepared for the worst suddenly opened the door and saw only an open window whatever entered was gone, it was when she completely entered the room and sat on the bed, then heard a voice coming from the bedroom door saying " I am searching Scarecrow, did you hear anything about him? She had recognized that voice, the voice he had not heard in months since the funeral, trying not to show her emotions in his response rather sought to show a bit of anger and jealousy to answer: Don't you never get tired of playing that or did you got that from your father? Where have you been, I thought you died or you had forgotten me? Despite not wanting to show her emotions her words had left her uncovered. Damian did not say anything except to repeat the same words he had previously mentioned . Before leaving he said: You can help me if I need your assistance, this time she had a bit of anger but that faded when he said later: " After catch him we will talk about this later.

Damian got out trough the door when he felt Kara touching his shoulder and said: " I'm with you , Damian " that last sentence she had said was made with a sensual and sweet tone. He mentioned that he just called his Batwing to take him to Scarecrow 's lair, she said reproachfully: "It will take time, better hold on tight and tell me where he is " He had not realized what she said, he is in a boat harbor near to Memorial Park-Damian said. She took his legs and bringing his face close to him, brushing his lips almost completely took him flying to the port. On the way she said , "Remember this 10 years ago ? , You were very young , a child as I recall, the same villain but this time we are adults, a smirk was on his face as he opened his mouth and replied: " Yes, very clearly , i always remember that i made your patience explote " she was shocked, Damian had told another phrase in all night and it wasn't about Scarecrow, surprised that he was more willing to say about more them but stopped talking when he saw the pier and she stopped at a nearby corner to avoid being saw coming. So what what's the plan? - She said. You stay here while I visit my old friends, she complained strongly. That didn't like her at all, this time Supergirl angrily replied: NO, Damian, this is my city, you can not come out of nowhere and tell me to do. The facets of his face changed in a smugly way. She was angry it was a surprise to her to see how he grabbed her arms and kissed her passionately. For her that moment was intimate and romantic for him only the only way of making her stop talking and were not upset. But he had to admit it, had enjoyed it. After Damian ran into the boat where the thugs, one by one were falling, Supergirl took the criminals to prison. Finally, just Scarecrow and he were in the warehouse of the ship, the villain spoke first: Robin, right ? Have not seen you in this city since you were ten with your smug girlfriend Supergirl, did you just come here to return me to the asylum?, that will be hard because you just fall into my trap. In less than expected it was released so much toxin to immobilize a hundred men, Damian was delirious, Scarecrow took his chance and attacked him , but when he wanted to shoot the bullet that will end Damian's life, his angel came to save him, fell on the boat causing a loud bang which scared him not in the least . AH, Supergirl just in time to see the death of your little boyfriend or better yet die at his hands, Batman look is the Joker!, stop him before he kills someone,please! She watched how Damian 's eyes were filled with rage and went after her only to break himself some bones and spend all that was in his belt, except the Kryptonite that came out of his pocket and began taking effect on her. She trembled and succumbed to the effects of green stone. Batman, please stop, you have to stop, I love you, please stop- she said increasingly sore and screams: THIS IS NOT REAL. That may have been enough to make him see reality and save make Damian to put the greenstone in his belt. This time full of anger he pursued Scarecrow where he gave him a beating which Crane will never forget in his unhappy life, he would enjoy to hit him more in his face but Kara was still under small effects of the kryptonite and was vulnerable, so he called Metropolis's police that for surely will lead Scarecrow to the asylum.

Kara woke up in his room, she had a terrible night but also very romantic. She had kissed a man who perhaps she loves. Yet he had attacked her with Kryptonite taking her to the point of death. Went downstairs and saw her breakfast made near a note saying:

Kara, about what happened last night, I do not think we should repeat, yesterday almost killed you something I never would have allowed me to do that to someone special. I left your breakfast already made.

- DAMIAN

She felt sad, trapped in this strange situation with Damian. Flied quickly changed by changing her pajamas, was thoughtfull, she was in her pajamas, she was with her Supergirl costume yesterday, something that left her thoughtful , did Damian had seen her naked ? She was hesitant , but continued to seek her suit, when finally found it and was prepared to go to Gotham, a city of hate and sadness but especially to the Wayne Tower . Where she knew she would find him. But no has Supergirl, Damian will met Linda Lang.


	3. Chapter 3: Date Time

[X]

Chapter Three: Date Time!

-Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne! Are true the rumors that you are working with the Capped Crusader of Gotham well known as Batman?

-Wayne Enterprises business is not about your concern; whatever you believe is your problem, no more questions I am needed inside my tower.

-Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne? DAMIAN! – Said Damian's assistant- Are you okay you seem to be much stressed, do I need to tell the executives you are feeling bad? 

Why would you do that I am Damian Wayne I don't get stressed, tell me are we having anything else apart that meeting? That's all? So I am having the night for myself….again

-Actually sir a young girl from around seventeen and twenty has been waiting for you for two hours by now, she claims that she knows you and that she is an old friend, her name is Linda Lang.

-Linda Lang? Linda, Linda, Linda, Linda? …. Never heard about her- Damian said.

She said that you may say that and that you may remember her for her second and last name: Kara Kent.

Let Ms. Kent pass and make sure she is confortable I'll be right back in a moment. Why me? Why the alien? (Unless what Grayson said was actually... Oh, great! The crazy alien likes or loves me.)  
AGAIN- WHY ME?

Wait here Ms. Kent; Master Daminos should be right on the way.

Daminos? - I thought his name was Damian

It's actually true but all the employees must refer him as "Daminos" you know sometimes he just get a little bit crazy.

Well that's a certain way to scare our friend, right Ka..?- The assistant left the room quickly.

But before he couldn't finish his sentence, she had already stand up to hug him strongly, something that obviously had bothered Damian.

Continue hugging me and I am going to …... (He said something at Kara's ears that left her wordless) So tell me Ms. Kent what brings you to the Wayne Tower? (Not I please, Not I!)

Well it's actually very simple, I'm here to talk about something that happened yesterday's night? Can remember it Damian? So I have a wonderful idea why not having a date?

You are dating me? Why? No, a better question would be, Why ME?

Well I need to know something about yesterday. Would you me mind answering my question?  
Did you saw me naked, yes or no?

I'll pick you up from your house at Metropolis to a party in the middle of town, seven p.m. and just one thing DON'T BE LATE! No more questions!

Now leave my building female version of Supergirl or I will put a kryptonite ring in one of your little fingers.

_**Afternoon- six p.m. Kara's house:  
**_

What should I wear? Should I Elegant or casual? MMM, Damian likes to be well dressed so elegant then. Damn it! It's almost seven o'clock and I am not ready yet, Damian is going to kill me like he almost did last time we saw each other. Nock-Nock said Damian laughing derisively. Didn't know one teach you about respecting a woman's privacy besides I can't hit you and let you unconscious but who would pay the dinner, right? HATE- was the only word that came out from his mouth. Get dressed we are leaving now, right "Little bunny"? "Little bunny", you are truly crazy Damian, am I wrong "Dee- Dee" and you have clay on your shoulder? I have my own reasons by calling you bunny but you have nothing for calling Dee-what? Doesn't matter let's go.

He has already spent 30 minutes without saying any word, he just keeps watching at my face. Hello? Damian? Are you going to talk to me at least once at dinner? CLAY- Damian said. What's wrong with the clay? It's that everything you can say to a girl? NO, Kara, before coming to Metropolis I was following Clayface through Gotham's tunnels but I lost him. But when I was at your house I noticed that there was clay there too, so that makes me suspect that he is here in Metropolis. What are we waiting? Let's find him! No, I promise you a date and a date is what you are having- when he said those words she was able to see for a second how he felt a little depress. After seeing that she took his hand and said to him: We are leaving also you won't be able to eat if there is any of Gotham's scum at my city, now let's go as she pulled sharply his arm and for a faction of a second he smiled to her in all the night.

If Clayface was here or near, he is no longer here or near us- said Kara. He is here I know that. How could you know that, maybe it was just ordinary clay? It wasn´t just some normal clay that you can find anywhere, it was him I 'm sure about that, trust me. Why so sure? I mean you may just overwork yourself about being Batman and protecting Gotham that you are just seeing things and maybe I can help relaxing your mind and body… I **KNOW **that I'm right, they are leaving the city; they are running away from me, they **FEAR ME**! Damian RELAX, please!-said Kara I know it's been tough months but you are escaping from reality, allow me to help you.

Such a touching, isn't it kids? **KARLO, **I have been searching since our last encounter, now things are going to be different. Why kid? Because your girlfriend is here, I don't think so. I 'm not the same stupid actor you fought once or twice- Clayface laughs. You believe that, see if you like this (Batman throws a Freeze blast).You believe that a simple grenade will kill me? No, I don't but I am on my rights to say that Mr. Freeze's altered technology will be able to keep you disabled for a couple of hours, Supergirl it's all yours. I cannot move what you are doing to me; please I'll be a good freak just don't let go back to the city*, please Supergirl you don't know what kind of thing and awfulness happen there. (Clayface explodes into a million of fragments of ice) How did I break his body if I didn't touch him? Easy, I DID IT nothing that some explosive gel. Now I 'm taking him back to Arkham Asylum he belongs there not here. Damian what was Clayface talking about? Can you explain whatever is going in Goth…? He did it again, he is kissing me but this time he seems to enjoy it and now where are his hands going, oh god. Damian? We can´t do this, someone will see us and what about Clayface? Hush my "little bunny" I already called the Batwing to recover the pieces and leave them in the Arkham. Now let's get into your house and have some privacy. Why is he doing this? Do I even like him or it's just some kind of pervert game? Damian please are you about this, I mean we just knew each other for about 7 months and I…? (Oh god, he is kissing my neck with so much passion). Hush "little bunny" relax yourself, after all I owned you a date. (He takes off his coat and the lights went off.

And everything that can be heard from the room is just three simple screams of a girl screaming:

"Oh Dee-Dee"

Next Chapter: Metallo Claus is going to give you a kryptonite gift for Christmas.

*Important data 1: Damian is taking control of Gotham as a new Batman and this is just the beginning of it- I'm going also to write about a new series of Batman with Damian as protagonist and how his career started.


End file.
